


I've Fallen Like Icarus.

by ASnazzySweater



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Los Santos, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnazzySweater/pseuds/ASnazzySweater
Summary: Daedalus created wax wings for him and his son, Icarus. As Daedalus dawned the wings he warned his son not to fly too low, for the salt water would damage the wings and cause him to crash and drown, and not fly too high, for the sun would melt the wax and he would fall to his doom.But as Icarus soared, he was entranced by Hubris and flew to close to the sun, as his father warned him, the wings melted and he fell to his doom.





	1. Chapter 1

Smiles and laughter flooded the room, everyone was so happy to be invited to an event like this. To even think of being a guest here would mean you had finally worked your way to the top, or, as Michael did, stole your position. 

The man he stole the invitation from was sloppy at best, finding his way to the top by blackmailing and duping people. Even though Michael would’ve done this to anyone, he felt a particular shock of satisfaction knowing that he took that dipshit down. 

Michael snaked his way around the party, naturally pickpocketing as he went, and since he was a rich man for the night, those sad, pickpocketed fucks were showing him all the respect in the world. 

And he loved it. 

After about an hour or so passed, Michael found himself fucking around in a back room. He fiddled with his suit and switched it out with the waiters’ uniform. He slicked his hair back with his fingers and brought out a golden and brown bear mask. It fit his face and the elegant workmanship of the mask matched Michaels attitude. Keep it classy, Michael. 

Michael quickly gathered champagne glasses and headed off, with a deep breath he went to face the younger man.

Mr. Free, or Gavin as so many knew him as. Michael was one of those people. Gavin Free, both an idiot and a genius at the same time, an evil genius at that. If that guy wanted to take over Los Santos with an actual plan, Michael truly believed he could. But, to Michael, Gavin wasn’t a genius, he was a real fuckin’ pain. Right as Michael had nearly pulled off a heist, police would get an ‘anonymous’ tip and the next day a heist would be pulled in the same spot, same manner, same fashion, and Michael knew it was that little shit stealing his thunder. 

Gavin always had a flair for the dramatic, after all.

These thoughts rushed through his head as he made his way around the party. Then he noticed him from across the room. Him. Michael let out a low growl, quiet enough so no one would notice, or at least that’s what he thought. His thoughts clashed with the young woman who was very frightened at the gentleman who just growled at her. Not even a human growl, it sounded almost like an animal. 

He stormed towards the bar, sneaking a bottle of Luxor onto his tray. As he calmed, strutting towards the table, he drew a grin, a fake one at that but everyone here was holding a fake attitude. He drew closer and heard it, heard him. That laugh, god that laugh.

His feet stopped in front of the table and he asked with a sultry voice, “Would anyone like some Luxor? It’s champagne with gold flakes.” He offered the bottle for the table to see.They took the bottle one by one, except for Mr. Free. 

“Oh, I know that! Pssh, how do you all think I got all my golden ideas?” He smirked as his hands fiddled with his golden framed aviators. They were dropped when the back of his head was smacked, and the table roared with laughter. 

“Bullshit, Free,” a middle-aged woman spoke out, leaning back in her chair. Her red hair fell elegantly on her shoulders. “Your ideas ain’t gold if anything they’re a shitty plastic yellow necklace that kids win at Chuck E. Cheese's.” An array of ‘oooo’s was thrown towards Gavin’s direction, the type of ‘oooo’s that you would hear when a child gets in trouble in class. 

The table started up with conversation again, only giving Michael a small nod to pour everyone a glass of champagne. He nodded and smiled, pouring five glasses in total then he began to place them in front of everyone. 

The first glass belonged to a middle-aged gentleman. His sandy hair was pulled back in a bun and he wore a black suit, covered in finely placed roses. His arms were crossed over his chest and he held a cold stare. His eyes looked like they could cut through glass. If Michael was being honest, he felt scared. He slowly looked up and locked eyes with Michael. Michael nearly shat himself before realizing he was wearing a mask. Is he sweating? He felt sweaty.

The next glass belonged to a short and might I say… colourful, man. He donned orange dress pants, a bright purple top and... a Stetson hat? Is he aware that this is a formal dress party? Does he consider this formal? Michael has so many questions. The bright man gave Michael a smug smile before taking the now full glass and downing it at what Michael presumed was light speed. 

Michaels hand reached for another glass but was stopped by a hand on his arm, then a rough voice spoke from behind him.

“There’s no need for that kid, I don’t drink.” He offered a smile and Michael nodded, 

“Well, would you like something else to drink sir?”

“A water would do just fine.” 

Michael nodded once more and poured him a glass of water. He placed it in front of him. If even for a quick second, Michael examined the man’s face. He looked tired and Michael could tell he had been through a lot, he had seen a lot. Michael wasn’t totally afraid of the man physically, but mentally he seemed kind but stern and harsh at the same time. A father figure if you will. Despite Michael just meeting this man, he already felt a sort of trust.

The woman who called Gavin’s idea’s a shitty plastic necklace was next. She was busy talking to Gavin so she didn’t talk much to Michael. Although they both paid little attention to one another, Michael still felt the need to… ‘examine’ her. Her red hair fell on her shoulders elegantly with no effort from the woman in the chair, whom of which Michael had found out was named Jack. She wore a classy floral print dress. She looked uncomfortable in it like she belonged in something else, but she continued to laugh and have fun, even though she was itching to get out of the dress. 

The table was filled with characters, fun characters who all trusted each other, but characters nonetheless. Michael did the usual waiter stuff, ‘“Do you need anything else? More water? Napkins, forks-” the list really just goes on. He left for a few minutes, standing behind the large brown doors that separated customer and worker, pacing and fiddling with an empty bottle. He hadn’t planned to get this far and honestly he was shocked that he did. 

After about fifteen minutes Michael grew impatient, he couldn’t wait anymore. He sighed and walked back out the door and to the table, dawning a faux smile before tapping Gavin on the shoulder, the blond man looked up at Michael, wanting to know what he needed.

“Sir, A young woman is waiting on the roof for you, she says it’s urgent,” Michael said, his posture better than it had been in his entire life, what can he say? He’s a method actor. Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed and he pushed his chair back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What was ‘er name?” He asked, his new expression was blank, one that Michael hadn’t seen before, he remembered what was on Gavin’s file, there was a list of connections, on that list was a young woman named Megan Turney, but she liked to be called Meg. He looked down and spoke up.

“Meg Turney? I believe that was her name, She seemed like she was anxious to see you, sir.” Michael was getting even more impatient, he just wanted to put a bullet between this guys eyes not perform motherfucking Shakespeare. Gavin’s face turned from a look of distaste to a look of worry, did he genuinely care about this girl?

‘ No,’ Michael thought, ‘He doesn’t have a soul, those without souls can’t have genuine emotion.’

Michael was woken out of this thought by Gavin, “Where is she? That girl where is she?” he asked, jumping out of his chair so fast he knocked it over, Michael pointed up and Gavin nodded, running towards the stairs, Michael asked the table if they needed anything else and Stenson hat slurred ‘more breadsticks.’ they didn’t sell breadsticks, did they bring their own? That wasn’t important though, Michael nodded to the table before following Gavin to the roof. Before he had even made it to the door, Michael already heard Gavin shouting the girl’s name in a panicked voice, Michael almost felt bad, but considering he was about to kill this fucker, that feeling was immediately shrugged off. Michael became giddy, pulling his gun out of his pants, which in retrospect was a bad idea, that gun could’ve shot off his dick but he didn’t think about that, he only thought about shooting that dick, Gavin. 

He opened the door, careful not to make a noise, the warm Los Santos air inviting him to commit homicide, who was he to disagree? Surprisingly enough he could see the stars from up here, something Los Santos was not known for, the street lights every few meters blocked them out, but he couldn’t get distracted by stars! He had actual business to attend to, speaking of business, in the time it took Michael to ponder street lights and stars, he found Gavin Free, staring out at the pool while on the phone. 

A Rookie Move, Michael would’ve said, if he wasn’t busy saying something else.

“Mr. Gavin Free, Been a while, hasn’t it?” he said, pulling his mask off and tossing it on the ground. Gavin turned around, muttering a goodbye to whoever was on the phone, Michael guessed Meg. Gavin stuffed his phone into his suit pocket and smiled, 

“Clever, Very clever Michael, but don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a phone call?” his hands were raised with disinterest, he didn’t even look frightened, Michael moved closer, well more like, storm trooped over, but that’s not the point. He marched towards Gavin and grabbed him by the collar, poking his right side with a gun. Gavin looked down and ‘tsk’d’ his tongue, 

“You’re aware this is expensive, right? Or are you that stupid of a bloke?” He teased, Michael’s grip tightened and he smiled,

“I don’t think you want to say that to the man with a gun, Mr. Free.” Michael had actually never been this close to Gavin, had his eyes always been grey? Or were they green? Michael couldn’t tell but he found himself lost in them, trying to figure out if they changed or were they one colour? He didn’t know. But Michael suddenly found himself on the ground, a gun pointed at his chest. 

“A rookie move, as you would say,” Gavin said, looking down at the man, he grabbed him by the collar, pulled him up and pushed the bigger man up against the cement rail of the roof. Surprisingly for Gavin’s size and estimated weight, he was strong. Michael smirked down at Gavin, even in his position, he was still a cocky prick. 

“What now, Free? You gonna kill me? Took you long enough, motherfucker.” Michael’s hand gripped the gun, and Gavin laughed a hearty, sincere one. 

“No, but, you are gonna take a nice, long nap with the fish, boy.” Gavin smiled wide and pushed Michael back further. Michael’s eyebrows furrowed and he scoffed at the man, 

“You wouldn’t da--” 

He was falling, the piss bucket had pushed him off. Before Michael fell, he grabbed Gavin's watch, a gold one, naturally. He stared at the sky, the night sky before him, he wondered if this was the last time he would see this, he wished he hadn’t taken it for granted, the night sky. The fact that all those stars were like his sun shocked him, he felt a surge of emotions, mainly anger regarding this. Everything crossed his mind, Love, Family, future? He didn’t have a future anymore. 

Suddenly the cold embraced him, like a cold, rainy night, the night took the breath from his lungs and threw it away into the water around him. 

“Breathe, breath.” He thought, trying to grip anything around him to give him a boost to the surface where he could grasp life, air. He looked at anything, anything that he could grab on to. His eyes focused on a rock beneath him, as his hands pushed through the water, getting him closer and closer to his goal. His body flipped as he pressed his feet on the stone beneath him, his chest felt as if it was on fire, his lungs yearning for fresh air. His foot pushed against the rock, launching him through the freezing cold water. His hands pushed him further, just far enough for him to get to the surface, as his head peaked through the surface he took a deep breath through his nose and then his mouth, getting what his body so desperately craved. 

He paddled to the nearest landmass and flipped on his back, his legs still covered in water. He looked at the night sky, glad he was able to see it again, he didn’t know how often he took the beautiful sight for granted, the water in lungs were immediately ejected and spat upon the ground, Michael laid on his left arm for support and stared at the ground for a solid five minutes before laying down on his back and finally passing out, the dark embrace of sleep consuming him.


	2. The Story Of Hubris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael remembers an old friend while meeting a new face.

 

_Soft hands were enough to wake Michael, the delicate brush of the fingertips on his skin, that odd euphoria was enough to stir him out of darkness. His eyes opened to the sight of him, Gavin, laying beside him in bed, his arm was linked around Gavin’s waist and Gavin’s hand laid on Michaels Neck. Gavin’s eyes looked at Michael, almost with a longing that Michael could not comprehend._

_Gavin gave him a smile before flipping around and probably going back to sleep. This was a regular occurrence when Michael and Gavin had their nights together, he would often wake Michael up just to look at his eyes, or as Gavin said ‘his soul through the windows.’, Michael just thought he was a dramatic little shit, though._

_Michael smiled and moved in close, his body now pressed to Gavin’s back. Michael’s smile showed love, not deception or mockery, but genuine care and appreciation, a side that not many knew Michael for. It was only 8:00 am but Michael felt his day was completed with Gavin by his side._

Soft hands were enough to wake Michael out of his dazed state, soft fingers drew delicate circles on his skin, a familiar feeling of course. Michael blinked, looking up at his popcorn ceiling, no not his, a popcorn ceiling. He couldn’t see well, but he knew the light pooling in through a window somewhere in the room wasn’t his window, he sat up and tried to scratch his neck before realizing his hands were zip tied to the bed. If Michael hadn’t almost died the night before, he may have thought ‘kinky’ right away. He isn’t made of stone, alright?

There was nothing to do now except look around the room, see if he had any vantage points. His eyes darted around the white room, from what he could see it was the same type of room he had, basic and disposable. Cozy.

There were a mini-fridge and a desk in the corner of the room, on top was a desktop computer with various energy drink cans scattered around it, the room seemed tidy except for that desk, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Michael wished that whoever’s room this was would bring him an energy drink, he felt deflated in a sense and needed a kick. He didn’t expect anyone to come through the door anytime soon, so he threw his head back and closed his eyes, hoping to catch at least 20 minutes of sleep.

_“That smells good.”_

_Michael felt a face push into his back and arms wrap around his waist, Michael just scoffed and turned to face Gavin. “It’s just Eggs and bacon dude, calm down,” he said, turning the heat down before putting his hand in Gavin’s hair and messing up his bed head, even more, Gavin scrunched up his face and laughed._

_That Laugh._

_“God,” Michael breathed to himself, smiling at the bright man. His hands found his way to Gavin’s hips, he pulled Gavin closer and kissed his forehead, then flicked the spot he kissed, throwing Gavin off before running towards to living room and ducking behind the couch to hide from the confused man._

_“ANARCHY TO THE BRITISH. FUCK YOU AND YOUR TEA.” Michael screamed, throwing a pillow at Gavin to throw him off more._

The sound of typing and sipping woke Michael up from his… dream? Memory? To be honest, he didn’t know, those times seemed so great they were almost like a dream. Michael didn’t want to focus on that now though, he wanted to focus on the woman hunched in front of a computer. Her pink hair was pulled into a lazy ponytail and surprisingly enough the table was filled with even more energy drink cans. How has her heart not burst out of her chest yet? Michael didn’t know, but he did know he had to figure out who this girl was.

“ Not to be rude, but I feel like no matter your kinks, you shouldn’t tie people up without asking, hun,” he said, lightly tugging at the zip ties. The woman turned slightly back to Michael before standing up and walking over,

“Sorry ‘bout that, you can never be too careful these days huh?” she laughed, pulling out scissors from the side drawer, “Nice tattoo by the way,” she said, nodding towards Michael’s Triforce tattoo. “Play any of the new games? Breath Of The Wild is stunning.”

“No, I haven’t had time.” He muttered quietly, the sudden tension in the room was rough and it was getting hard to breathe, the woman snapped the zip ties and Michael immediately started rubbing his wrists and the woman sat down cross-legged on the bed, right beside Michael.

“I’m Lindsay by the way. You can call me Tuggey if you want, Or T, Or Tug or-”

“I think I’ll just call you Lindsay.” He said, leaning back, almost comforted by this woman. “I’m-”

“Michael. I know, my buddy had me help you out.” she gave a warm smile, “You were pretty fucked up there, bud. I was worried and I’ve seen people on the brink of death.” she said crossing her arms over her chest. He looked her up and down before focusing on his wrists again. Her eyes flickered to his wrist and hand, which was suddenly flying towards her, she gasped and grabbed his wrist tightly, then the other before leaning over and pinning him down.

“Do not do that again.” She said, her preppy attitude suddenly wiped away and replaced with a cold and angry person. “Or I swear, Michael Jones, you will regret it severely.”

_Michael’s arms were pinned down above his head, a smiling man straddled his hips and held him down, this same man leaned down and passionately kissed Michael’s lips, a feeling of warmth exploded on Michael’s lips. Michael bit down on his lover's lip and Gavin hissed,_

_“Hmm, that’s pretty mean boi,” Gavin said, leaning up and crossing his arms over his chest. “But y’know, Michael, you tasted so good, I can’t stay mad at you,” he said, laughing slightly to himself, and once again let himself be devoured by his passion._

Gavin was his hubris, his pride, and self-worth, could hubris be replaced?

Michael didn’t know why, but he really liked this girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, i lost a lot of motivation for the fic because i'm not a writer by default. but thank you for reading anyway <3


End file.
